


Aleksandr

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin always admiration for Aleksandr. Not even in a romantic way up until this point; Kevin just adored him, and loved how a man could be so careless, even if he was put under horrible circumstances. Kevin had no friends in high school. He had some, but none he'd call his 'best friend', until he met Aleks. Aleks has been his friend for years.<br/>But there are some things not even Aleks knows about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aleksandr

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on this site. Based of the song "Jenny" (Ballad Version) by Lily Sevin. I cry.

Kevin rubbed his eyes tiredly; he's been up for about fourteen hours, streaming, mostly, but he's also been obsessing over how to word his feelings correctly.

You see, Kevin was never good at starting relationships.

And, as if God himself thought it would be funny to make him fall in love with a man like him, Aleks was bad at keeping them.

Doomed from the start, right?

He was sitting at his desk, a small yellow light coming from his lamp and some of the morning sunlight peaking through his curtains. It was too early (late? whatever) to be putting this much burden on himself, but that's what Kevin does. He's fine, up until the point it's three at night and he's trying his hardest not to make himself sick sobbing. It's always been like that for him. He's happy and joyful, until he realizes he legitimately has to face his feelings at some point, and it makes him want to curl into a ball, and die. That's the easiest way to put it.

It's not even that he wants to die. It's more or so he wants to leave, but he has no where he wants to go. Kinda like when your mother takes you to a grocery store or something and you want to go home, minus the mother and you're already where you live.

Kevin has been friends with Aleks for about four years. Why did he want to ruin that?

He was wondering how he could tell Aleks. A skype message, a phone call, an email. An email wouldn't be too bad. He didn't want to tell Aleks face to face, that would be... that would be too much. Kevin couldn't handle that.

Kevin's fingers hovered over the keyboard, and he took a shaky breath, then he started to type.

**_Aleks,_ **

_You're my best friend. You know that. We've been friends for years, there's no way you're just realizing my undying admiration for you. I know emails aren't the best way to be talking about something like this, especially under the circumstances, but there's always a chance the message will fail to send and all of this would be for nothing. Let me clarify: You're my best friend. And I can tell you anything. But there's a few things even you don't know about._

_Don't assume I'm some psycho or something, I don't murder people for a living, it's just I have a feeling that runs really deep, and I feel as though the secret will come out soon, and I wanted to inform you myself, rather than you having to hear it from Dex or even James, because God knows they're horrible at keeping secrets._

_I don't know how to word this._

 

"Fuck me," Kevin felt his chest becoming shaky again. He can't cry anymore, he's cried enough to the point he was almost dehydrated. This was worse than crying. This was the hollow feeling in your chest, this was numbness. This was hell. He something deep in his chest, something nobody ever deserves to feel.

 

_Aleks, I want to ruin our friendship. We should be lovers instead. There's no reason for me to feel like this. I've loved you for a while now. You are the first person I have ever loved, and honestly, it's fucking scaring me. I've had crushes before, but none as strong as you. Please listen to me. Let me explain myself._

_I'm so sorry, Aleksandr, I don't know why I feel like this: you're really my dearest friend. I can't pretend anymore. I love you, Aleks. I've love you for what feels like forever now. I know you're going to see this and this will ruin the only closest friend I've ever had. This will ruin our friendship, but I'm okay with it. I never liked lying. Now you know why I never liked your girlfriends._

_Please understand. I'm not joking or teasing. I love you, and I want to be with you. Please let me be with you. I'll never hurt you. I never hurt you when we were friends, and I'll never hurt you if we were lovers._

_Please._

 

And that was all he wrote. Kevin hit send.

He cried himself to sleep that night.

 

* * *

 

 

_Knock. Knock, knock. Pound._

Kevin glanced at the digital clock in the corner of his desk. It was seven in the morning and someone was knocking on his door.

He stood up, stretched a bit; it was that brief moment when you wake up that you forget everything you've done, everything that's bad or good. And Kevin forgot.

He opened the door and saw Aleks standing in the rain, and felt his stomach drop.

"Okay."

"What?"

Aleks looked at him like he was stupid, but neither of them were good in these situations. Aleks was soaking wet, rain pouring down on him. He looked like he walked here. Why would he walk here? Kevin hated that message. He shouldn't have done that.  _Stupid, stupid boy._

"Let's ruin our friendship."

"Aleksandr-"

"Shut the fuck up before I change my mind."

Kevin shook, and looked wounded and confused, but inside, he was hopeful. He opened the door slightly as if signalling Aleks that he could come in. Aleks looked at the door and then him. The next thing Kevin saw was Aleks pressing his lips to Kevin's own.

Doomed from the start.

 


End file.
